Medical systems record, monitor and diagnose many kinds of patient data, such as patient medical history information, vital sign signals (ECG (electrocardiograms), ICEG (intra-cardiac electrocardiogram), MEW (non-invasive blood pressure), SPO2 (blood oxygen saturation), respiration, temperature, signals), waveforms, calculation results and diagnosis, drug delivery, event logs information, medical images. Different medical devices may use different ways to present information such as in text logs, via graphics, images, voice recordings, including real time patient signals and status data. However, different systems from different companies use different user interfaces to display and track medical patient data and procedures. Known clinical application systems are often subjective and need extensive expertise and clinical experience for accurate patient data interpretation. There is also a lack of a comprehensive standard for medical information display.
Known medical devices typically fail to integrate and combine medical information (from a patient, doctor, nurse, patient setting, drug applications, diagnoses, for example) and to present the information to clinical users in a user friendly manner. Known patient monitoring devices collect, different kinds of signals, data and information, such as ECG, ICEG, blood pressure, NIBP, SPO2, image, drug delivery and system changes. However known systems lack standard data processing and presentation methods and processing depends on individual medical user preference, which requires extensive knowledge and experience of application software (SW) and hardware (HW) and are vulnerable to subjective disparate interpretation by different users. Known systems fail to efficiently combine, synchronize and control different types of data, signals and images used in clinical application. Known systems also lack user friendly operation facilitating user improvement of workflow and clinical applications and fail to adequately categorize medical information, data and diagnoses allocating appropriate priority for physician evaluation. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.